


You Learn

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [76]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed really needs help with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two prompts: Driftwoodwings gave me, "Ed, 'You Learn'", and the Fanfic_Bakeoff prompt was "delicate".

He could do this. He was sure of it. He'd been in worse situations, near-death situations; he'd nearly starved to death on a stupid island, and he'd been impaled on a piece of metal longer than he was tall (not that he was that short any more - _really_ ). He'd learned to push his body beyond what he thought it should be able to do, to endure and persevere. He'd bulled his way through everything life had thrown his way, and come out mostly whole. 

But this, this required delicacy. Finesse. Something Edward Elric was pretty sure he was lacking, in any category whatsoever. 

He peered at the rings again, squinting, and gave up, leaning back and letting out a sigh. "All right, Donkey Kong, Lion King, give me your suggestions. What ring do you think Winry would like, again?"


End file.
